The Unforgiven chapters 1-7
by Buffymorpher
Summary: LOTS OF R/T AND STUFF WITH LOREN


A/N: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO K.A. NOT ME. DUH. PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.   
  
  
  
THE UNFORGIVEN   
  
CHAPTER1 TOBIAS  
My name is Tobias. I'm a freak of nature. I'm a human/andalite/hawk all mixed in one. Confused? Just wait it gets better. Me and my friends are fighting an alien invasion. To fight we have the power to morph. change into any animal we chioce. so one night we were walking though a construction site when an space ship crashed. An andalite named Prince Elfangor{or my father long story} told us that the yeerks are here, that there slugs that crawl in your ear and take over your body, and were earths lost hope.  
  
Thats the short version. Anyway now me and my friends, Rachel.Ax.Jake,Cassie,and Marco are animorphs. One thing about morphing is you can't stay in morph for longer than 2 hours. Thats what happen to me and now i'm a hawk,but I got my powers bak{another long story}. Anyway your probably wondering about my friends,  
  
Marco is the funny guy in the group. He makes almost any situation funny. His mom who was thought to be dead is actually visser 1.  
  
Then we have our fearless leader Jake. Jake and Marco are best friends,and because they are best friends Jake knows when to laugh even though he seems like a serious guy. His brother Tom is a high ranking controller.  
  
Next is Jake's girl friend Cassie. She lives on a farm with her parents. Her parents are both vets and she helps her dad in the barn with the animals, well her mom works at the gardens{a zoo/ amusement park}.  
  
Our resident alien is Ax. He is Elfangor's younger brother and my uncle. He is my shorm{best friend}. Me and Ax live in the woods behind Cassie's house.  
  
Finally, last but so not least is Racheal. She my look like a bueatiful dumb blond,but she is very smart. Also she is smart,kind,gorgeous,brave.reckless,and sweet.I guess its kind of obvious that I LIKE HER.   
  
Anyway I was flying the termals toward Cassie's barn for a regular meeting. I knew I knew I was late, because I saw some guys watch on my way. Iknew they would probably be mad, but I didn't care. Just 1 min. ago a fox tried make me its lunch. so I wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
I landed in the rafters and everyone looked up at me.  
  
"Hey Bird-boy your late."Marco said smirking  
  
[I know] I said a little to grumpy  
  
"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the branch this morning."Marco said jokingly  
  
"Shut up, Marco!"Racheal said  
  
By the way she was looking at him he quiekly quieted down. Then she gave me the ARE YOU OKAY? look.  
  
[Don't worry] I said privately to her  
  
By the way she turned her head I could tell she was mad.  
  
"Well lets start the meeting."Jake said "Has anyone heard anything new."  
  
"No the yeerks seem quiet."Marco said happily  
  
CHAPTER2 RACHEAL  
  
The meeting was really boring. We decided that Marco would contact Eric to see if anything is going on. Through the whole meeting I kept wondering what was going on with Tobias. He is really never late or that grumpy. Anyway when everyone left I stated behind.  
  
"So Cassie are you busy?"I asked  
  
"No, I'm done." she said"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something."I said  
  
"Sure" she said "What?"  
  
"Lets go to the mall."I said   
  
Then she rolled her eyes. And said  
  
"Is that all you think about?" she said smiling  
  
"No" Then I said softer"There are other things."  
  
We quieckly morphed birds and were off.  
  
[So did Tobias say why he was late?]she asked  
  
[No] I sad kind of mad  
  
[He seemed kind of upset.]she said [Is he okay?]  
  
[I don't know what his deal is.}I said  
  
We landed on the roof and demorphed. We had clothes in a vent there so it wasn't a problem.  
  
As we were walking through the mall when Cassie pulled at my arm.  
  
"What is it?"I asked  
  
Tobias and Ax."she answered  
  
I turned my head quiekly to see and there they were. I was really surpriesd to see them. I guess I thoght Tobias would be be flying. Since he is uncomfortable in crouwds.  
  
CHAPTER3 TOBIAS  
  
I was really uncomfortable. We, me and Ax, were at the mall. He wanted to come and since he isn't allowed here alone he brought me.  
  
"Ax-man you done yet?"I asked  
  
"Yes"he mummbled well stuffing his face.  
  
"Breath Ax breath."I said with a small laugh.  
  
He stopped eating and looked up at me.  
  
"Are you okay?"he asked  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."I said kind of avoiding the question. I wasn't really in a mood and didn't want to explain. He saw that I didn't really want to talk so he went back to eating. I started to look around and thats when I saw her.  
  
Racheal!  
  
I quiekly looked away not wanting to make eye contact. I just wanted Ax to finish and us to leave. Its not that I'm mad at her. Its just that she was going to want to know whats going on and unlike Ax she wouldn't let in grop.  
  
CHAPTER4 RACHEAL  
  
I know Tobias saw me. What I don't know is why he kept looking in the other way. Is he mad at me?  
  
"Racheal!"Cassie said  
  
"Hah?"I forgot she was here.  
  
"Are you alright?"she asked  
  
"I'm fine."I said  
  
"Do you want to go over there?"she asked  
  
If I go over there I could find out whats wrong or just make him leave  
  
"Well?"she asked again  
  
"Sure!"I said smiling. But I could tell that she could tell I was worried.  
  
CHAPTER5 TOBIAS  
  
When I got up from my seat because Ax was finally finished I literally bumped into racheal.  
  
"Are you okay?"I asked since I hit her so hard that she fell on the floor.  
  
"Just a little embarressed."she said  
  
I gave her my hand and helped her up and thats my I noticed Cassie.  
  
"Hey Cassie."Isaid "Hi"she said trying not to laugh  
  
"So what are you doing here?"Racheal asked  
  
"Ax wanted to come so he brought me."I said not wanting to go into detail  
  
"You?"I asked  
  
"Shopping"I said  
  
I saw Cassie roll her eyes.  
  
"Tobias can I talk to you alone?"Rach asked  
  
"Sure" I said even though I didn't  
  
CHAPTER6 RACHEAL  
  
Cassie said she would take care of Ax. So me and Tobias walked out of the mall and though the park toward my house. He demorphed and morphed back to human because he could tell I wanted to talk to him face to face.  
  
"So." Tobias said to brake the silence.  
  
"Whats wrong Tobias?"I said  
  
"Nothing and I told you not to worry."he said kind of upset  
  
"Well I do so tell me the truth."I said  
  
"NOTHING!"he snapped"So let it grop1"  
  
"FINE!"I said and took off toward my house.  
  
CHAPTER7 TOBIAS  
  
I can't believe I snapped at Racheal. I should go talk to her. Since more poeple I'll just walk.  
  
"Tobias?" someone called from behind me.  
  
"Yes?"I said as I turned around.  
  
When I turned aruond there was a tall blond with blue eyes staring right at me. She looked familiar some how. Or maybe just an older version of Racheal.  
  
"I can't believe I finally found you again." this person said to me with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?"I asked confused.  
  
"Don't you remember me." she asked saddened.  
  
"No"I said  
  
"Its me Loren Tobias. Your mother."she said  
  
WHAT?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING SOON  
  
  
  
  



End file.
